P.I.X.A.L.
:You may be looking for Nya, the original Samurai X. P.I.X.A.L. (P'rimary '''I'nteractive '''X-ternal A'ssistant '''L'ife-form) is a Ninjago minifigure that was introduced in 2014. She is Cyrus Borg's former assistant and Zane's love interest, and the second (current) holder of the '''Samurai X alter ego. LEGO.com Description Background P.I.X.A.L. was introduced in The Surge, where she took a scan of Zane prior to being taken over by the Overlord; she would then use her scan as the basis for the Overlord's Nindroids. In The Art of the Silent Fist P.I.X.A.L. travels to Garmadon's Monastery with the Nindroids and manages to steal the Techno-blades from Zane but is then captured. He then uses his to free her, and she repairs Zane after he is damaged, though she is initially resistant to his suggestion that they may have something in common. She later has a change of heart and comes to his aid against General Cryptor, and suggest that they are "compatible" before shutting down after the Ninjago power station is disabled. In Blackout she is revived after Zane splits his power source, and as a result gains fighting abilities which are particularly effective when she fights alongside Zane. In The Curse of the Golden Master P.I.X.A.L. is reunited with her creator Cyrus Borg, and goes off to assist him while Zane and the Ninja go to investigate a new Serpentine ally of the Overlord. She then expresses a desire to be with Zane to her creator, who is fully supportive and informs her that she doesn't belong to him in his mind. In Enter the Digiverse the pair send the Ninja into the digital world to confront the Overlord, providing support along the way; Zane later comforts her after Pythor's forces abduct Borg. In Codename: Arcturus she takes part in the search for the Overlord's remaining forces, and takes Kai to task when he is goofing off. In The Void P.I.X.A.L. is part of the Ninja's support crew while they are in space, though she and the others are forced to flee Borg Tower when the Overlord and his forces arrive. They later return to the city and join forces with the Ninja in The Titanium Ninja, though P.I.X.A.L. doesn't take part in the fighting. She was later heartbroken when Zane sacrificed himself to stop the Overlord and was unable to bring herself to attend his memorial, but then discovered that he had somehow uploaded himself into Borg Tower's systems. As a result of the Tournament of Elements arc, P.I.X.A.L. becomes a support A.I. in Zane's new body, giving him advice on various situations. P.I.X.A.L.'s support role would continue throughout the Possession season and briefly into Skybound, though Nadakhan's machinations resulted in her disappearance. This would later be undone by Jay's third wish, and P.I.X.A.L. would assist Zane during Day of the Departed, particularly during his battle with the revived Cryptor. She would later identify the temporal disturbance that had affected Ninjago in The Hands of Time, and pinpoint its epicenter as the Monastery of Spinjitzu. She later became insistent on Zane saving Cyrus Borg when he was threatened by a Vermillion; after Zane was knocked offline by the Time Twins, P.I.X.A.L. briefly endeavored to help repair him but subsequently disappeared, with Zane believing she had gone offline. Following a Vermillion attack on the Samurai X Cave, Nya noticed that her Samurai X armor was missing, and came to believe that it had been stolen by the Vermillion. However, during the assault on the Temple of Airjitzu, the Samurai Mech came to Lloyd's rescue before being shot down by the Vermillion. Believing that the new Samurai X was still in operation, Nya eventually traveled back to the cave and found Samurai X there and demanded that they reveal their identity. Samurai X used voice modulation to speak in the voices of Ronin, Dareth, Wu, Misako, Garmadon, Kai, Cole, and Nya herself, initially in an attempt to deceive Nya but eventually to plead with her to allow the secret to be kept. Moved by the Samurai's conviction and impressed by their fighting ability, Nya gave the Samurai her blessing but insisted on them adopting a new color scheme; she also briefly believed the Samurai to be Skylor but later discovered that this was not the case. Samurai X later came to the aid of Jay, Zane, and Cole to rescue Cyrus Borg from the Vermillion, having altered the armor color scheme and that of a vehicle Nya had provided. Admitting to hacking into Zane's scanners, the Samurai then helped in their efforts to sabotage the Iron Doom and prevent it from escaping into time. Samurai X proved to be quite knowledgeable, knowing the complete coding sequence for programming a Nindroid and rattling it off alongside Zane, only to be thwarted when Acronix and Krux appeared with the Time Blades. After they departed with the Vermillion with Kai, Nya, and Wu in pursuit, Jay attempted to persuade Samurai X to identify but was unsuccessful, a performance repeated after Kai and Nya returned from saving time from being altered. P.I.X.A.L. reappears in The Mask of Deception, where she provides support to Lloyd as he is pursuing the Sons of Garmadon and contacts the rest of the Ninja in order to reunite them. Samurai X appears in The Jade Princess, using the Samurai VXL and saving a group of civilians from the Sons of Garmadon. In Dead Man's Squall, after the Destiny's Bounty 3.0 systems are compromised due to Mr. E's actions, Samurai X attacks the ship in a mech, and P.I.X.A.L. admits that she has been the new Samurai the entire time. She is eventually able to regain control of her body, and confesses her actions to Zane. In The Quiet One Nya confirms that the Samurai X identity is hers now, and Zane assures her that he would never force her to return to being a computer program inside his mind. Appearances Sets *70724 NinjaCopter (P.I.X.A.L.) *70625 Samurai VXL (Samurai X) *70642 Killow vs. Samurai X (Samurai X with P.I.X.A.L. face) *70651 Throne Room Showdown (Samurai X with P.I.X.A.L. face) *Sons of Garmadon (book) (Samurai X with P.I.X.A.L. face) *LEGO Ninjago Magazine #43 (Samurai X with P.I.X.A.L. face) TV Series *Season 3 **The Surge (first appearance) *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Day of the Departed *Season 7 **The Attack (first appearance as Samurai X) **Secrets Discovered **Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea **Lost in Time *Season 8 Video Games * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Notes *Her name is a pun of the word pixel. Pixels make up the screens on electronic devices. *In the TV show her hair is transparent silvery like, and it is solid grey for her Minifigure form. *She was under the control of the Overlord until Zane hacked her with his Techno-Blade. *She is not a Nindroid Warrior, as she said she is not built for stealth and could not assist the ninja. *P.I.X.A.L's official power source was the power station outside of New Ninjago City, along with everything else created by Borg Industries. This changed, however, when Zane revived her with his own energy source upon disabling the station. *She is the third female character in the series to be seen doing Spinjitzu, next to Misako and Nya. Although, she is only able to when partnered with Zane. *P.I.X.A.L. is revealed to have realized her feelings for Zane in episode 34, but this does not become known after he sacrifices himself to save her and everyone else. This is shown when she is seen mourning for him at Borg Tower, and then overjoyed at his resurrection in said tower's factory lines. *After Zane made his Titanium body, the Anacondrai Cultists scrapped her and put her hard drive in a computer. Once Zane discovered this, he put her hard drive in his mind so they would "always be a part of each other". * It is unknown how the cultists found her, although it is possible they were after her for the power source section Zane gave her in the previous season. With Zane holding the other half, they would have obtained all of Zane's ice power for Chen to use, hence the discovery in "Only One Can Remain". * She reuses Tox's Hair piece but in grey *She resembles Cortana from the Halo video games. P.I.X.A.L's Theme Gallery Screenshots Screen_Shot_2013-11-25_at_6.49.18_AM.png|P.I.X.A.L. in the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu TV show Crap!!!.jpg|P.I.X.A.L.'s alternate face P.I.X.A.L..png|CGI Pixal_evil.jpg 500px-Pixalscanningzane.jpg|P.I.X.A.L scanning Zane 0 (1).jpg Cryptor.jpg Jay, Zane and Samurai X (Lost in Time).jpg Nya, Ray, Samurai X and Jay.png Cole, Jay, Maya, Cyrus Borg and Samurai X.png Zane and Samurai X (Lost in Time).png Heroes' hugging.png P.I.X.A.L. (Sons of Garmadon).jpg Party Time with the Ninja..png Dimensions Pixal.png|P.I.X.A.L. in LEGO Dimensions Dareth, Misako and P.I.X.A.L. (Hunted).jpg Bez tytułu.png|In LEGO Dimensions TLNMVGPIXAL.jpeg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game I'm really sorry Sensei Wu.png Source *brixit.se Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures